Recently, with the development of multimedia technologies, electronic devices with various functions have appeared on the market. These electronic devices generally have a convergence function for performing multiple complex functions, e.g., telephony, text messaging, web surfing, digital photography, etc.
Mobile terminals, also commonly referred to as smartphones, are one example of such electronic devices having a convergence function. A typical mobile terminal includes a touch type large screen display module and a high pixel camera module. Accordingly, in addition to a basic function for voice (telephony) communications with another party, the mobile terminal can photograph still and moving images. Further, the mobile terminal can play multimedia contents such as music and videos and can also perform web surf ng by connecting to a network. Today's mobile terminals include a high performance processor to enable high speed data and voice communication and other advanced functionality. For communication in various protocols, multiple internal antennas are employed to provide simultaneous communication at different bands, thereby enabling multi-tasked communication. The multiple antennas may also employ a diversity scheme to receive higher quality communication signals and reduce deleterious effects of multipath.
While the aforementioned electronic devices are diversified in terms of their functions, devices which are easily portable are advantageous and popular with consumers. For example, when considering electronic devices having the same functions, preference for a lighter, thinner, and simpler electronic device is a matter of course. Therefore, an ongoing effort for manufacturers is to provide electronic devices that are light, thin, and simple to use, without sacrificing functionality